


蟬鳴

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 夏日最恨的，莫過於是蟬鳴……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	蟬鳴

穿過長長的走廊，推門而入便是書房了。窗外的蟬鳴響徹九重雲霄，擾得凡人心神熒亂。湊崎紗夏在那書架前緩緩停下，修長的手指徐徐觸向那倚在書架的周子瑜。

「周記者」湊崎掂起腳，一把環住周子瑜的脖項，宛如傳說中的賽蓮般語帶魅意的道：「今天又有甚麼新聞能讓你這麼煩惱？亅

周子瑜頭也不抬，仿佛施捨湊崎一眼也是種奢侈般，淡淡的說道：「看來姐姐沒有看今天的娛樂頭版啊...」

「頭版？」這回湊崎倒是收起那魅惑人心的本領，一臉疑惑的睜大雙眸，問道：「甚麼新聞？」

「姐姐你自己看吧...」

周子瑜從衣袋掏出那快被抓皺的跟垃圾似的頭版，湊崎接過攤開來看...

——『湊崎紗夏深宵私會平井桃，金多賢疑頭戴綠帽。』

「你還真的相信啊...」湊崎看著這張明顯P掉了金多賢，外加還是偷拍跟周子瑜已報備約吃麻辣燙的那頓的照片。她無奈的說道：「周記者，娛樂頭版一直是甚麼鬼樣子，你混新聞界的不會不知道吧？」

「我...」

「而且」韓語機關槍才不會給予周記者說話的機會：「那晚我不是跟你報備了嗎～」

人稱『一句封喉』的周記者對著大明星湊崎紗夏，宣告自己第一回完敗。

當然，吃醋(才沒有)的周記者才不會放棄任何一個能吃掉(才不是)湊崎的機會：「那姐姐這是甚麼東西？」

——『湊崎紗夏轉嗒神秘黑衣男』

「別傻了」湊崎看了這蜜汁港媒向的標題，指了指所謂『神秘黑衣男』的圖片，又指了指周子瑜：「這個神秘黑衣男不就是你嗎...」

周記者仔細一看，噢！這不是幾天前她跟湊崎吃宵夜的照片！我只是長得高和穿兜帽衛衣而已，怎麼成了神秘黑衣男。

「姐姐...」

「周記者，你別打算狡辯了。」

人稱『一句封喉』的周記者對著大明星湊崎紗夏，宣告自己第二回完敗。

周子瑜正想拿出藏在衣袋內第三份報告，不曾想湊崎翻身將她重重壓在書架。只見湊崎粗喘著氣，一邊伸手往周子瑜衣襬裏探，一邊甜笑道：「子瑜記者，你昨天好像缺席我的新劇新聞發佈會，對吧？」

「因為總編...唔...」

湊崎一個吻止著了周子瑜的解釋，貝齒、兩舌在互相追逐著、玩著兒時常玩的捉迷藏。湊崎又一把將周子瑜推向書架，二人的唇間拉出晶瑩欲滴的銀絲。

「你要怎麼補償我昨天得看著南跟彩瑛不斷秀恩愛的悲劇？」湊崎仰望著周子瑜滿是氤氳迷霧的眸子，又輕輕往周子瑜耳畔吹氣：「肉償吧。」

那股花香芬芳不住從湊崎的氣息傳出，直湧進周子瑜的鼻腔，更被血液帶著腦去。腦袋此時此刻仿佛斷弦似的，耳邊只有蟬鳴聲、她與湊崎接吻的聲音。

一陣聲響自書房傳出，隨著那聲聲蟬鳴驚擾山上靜謐的夏。


End file.
